The Bots Nightmare
by Popitpopit149
Summary: Mike, Tom Servo and Crow are back on earth but Servo starts having Nightmares about a creature that haunts him from his days on the SOL with the help of Gypsy Mike will try to find out what the creature is but the Mads and Timmy try to interfere.
1. Tom's dream

The Bots Nightmare

Popitpopit149

Chapter 1 Screams In the Night

Mike woke with a start screaming in the night was not something that was fun to wake up too. Tom Servo and Crow had been having nightmares and had woken Mike up every night this week. Tom Servo, a red and white robot with a hover skirt and a dome for a head, hovered in to the room screaming.

"Ahhh Creepy girl protect me! Save me Tibby! Mike! Joel! Crow! It's her!" Tom screamed.

Servo floated around in circles and continued babbling something about the woman who scarred him for life.

"Servo what's the matter?" Mike asked.

"It's her! She came in the night I was listening to my music and she appeared out of no where" Servo said.

"Who? Who came in night?" Mike asked.

"Her!" Servo said and then he fainted.

Mike picked Servo up and carried him back into his room. Mike set Servo back in his bed. Mike sighed and left the room. Mike walked down the hall to Crows room and knocked on the door.

"Crow? You awake?" Mike asked

"Yes I am! Now hold on to your pants and wait a minute" Crow called.

"Ok" Mike said waiting for Crow to open the door.

The door opened and a golden robot, with a long nose and a netted head, walked out.

"What do you want?" Crow T. Robot asked in an irritated tone.

"Well its Servo he said that she kept visiting him but he won't say who she is" Mike said.

"Well maybe it's Pearl or some other villain who wants revenge" Crow said.

"Maybe, but I thought Pearl had given up on villainy" said Mike

Five miles away in an apartment downtown Pearl Forester was pacing back and forth thinking of ways to take over the world.

"Maybe I should send random people cheesy movies through the mail" Pearl said.

Suddenly a monkey and a bald man with really pale skin and a tray with his brain in his hands entered the room.

"Law Giver! Law Giver!" Professor Bobo said "Brain Guy won't stay on his side of the room!"

"Well that is because you won't stay on your side of the room" Brain Guy said.

"Well you don't sta"

"SHUT UP!!!" Pearl shouted interrupting Bobo "Both of you! Stop arguing anyway I have a Plan that will allow us to take over the world" Pearl smiled and laughed.

Well that was interesting. This is my first story so yeah and I have the Nightmare Creature all picked out

re.


	2. Pearls Plan or The writer writes a song

Chapter 2 Pearls Plan

Three days later Pearl, Bobo and Brain Guy stood next to a robot that was bigger than the apartment.

"So Lawgiver what is the robot going to do?" Bobo asked

"Well Bobo I will explain that" said Pearl "In song!"

Pearls Song (to the tune of Diva's Lament)

What ever happened to my plans?

The where fun at the start.

But now they are all through and I have nothing to do.

I have been doing nothing for far too long.

And it's been ages since I sang a song.

This is one unhappy genius.

The writer has annoyed us.

There is nothing I can plan from my heart.  
Whatever Happened to My plan?

I am sick of my career  
Always starting second gear  
Up to here, with frustration and with fears.  
I've no enemies to fight.

No heroes to beat,  
and I'm Constantly replaced with Britney Spears

(Bobo: she scares me)

Whatever Happened to My Show?  
I was a hit, now I don't know.  
I'm with a bunch of Idiots,  
And I hate to sing this bit.

I might as well go to the Pub  
They've been out searching for me bub  
Out shopping for a some guy  
Well he can just go and die  
It seems to me they've really lost my plaaaan

Whatever Happened to My  
Not Yours, Not Yours,  
By My,  
Plan!

Pearl finished her song and took a bow. She smiled and walked off with Bobo and Brain Guy following her.

"Where are we going Lawgiver?" Bobo asked

"To a meeting" Pearl said and laughed.

The same thing happened every night after that. Tom would wake up screaming and he would run into Mike's room then he would faint and Mike would carry him back to bed. Crow was of no help he just babbled nonsense and something about Godzilla.

The morning after Pearls song, Mike decided to visit Gypsy. Mike, Servo and Crow walked into Gypscorp and were greeted by a tall man with black hair and a T-shirt that said "My name is my business but I'll tell you anyway". The man also had a very long nose and a name tag on that said "hello my name is" there was an arrow next to the word "is" and the words "flip over". The man smiled

"Mr. Nelson I presume. My name is Robert Botesh" The man said with a British accent "Miss. Gypsy is busy rite now and she instructed me to introduce you to Meg".

Robert led the way down a hall and around a corner and down anther hall until they reached a room with a sign on the door that read "Mrs. Meg B. Brown". Robert knocked on the door and a gravely smoker type voice answered.

"What?!?! What do you want?" The voice said.

"Mr. Nelson, Mr. Servo and Mr. Robot are here" Robert said.

"Send them in" The voice said.

Robert opened the door and Mike, Servo and Crow entered a room filled with pictures of puppies. A dog walked up to them and started wagging its tale.

"My name is Meg and Miss. Gypsy gave me and all of my puppies the ability to talk" Meg said "Miss. Gypsy sent down some food that she remembers that you like so feel free to gorge yourself and she sent down a movie for you I hope it isn't one you've seen its called 'Devil Fish' she said that you would enjoy it".

Mike and the bots stopped eating the food and starred at Meg.

"What did you say the movie is?" Mike asked

"Devil Fish" Meg replied

Mike and the bots screamed and ran out of the room and to an elevator that was outside of Meg's office. Mike pressed the button to go up and the elevator doors opened. Mike and the bots got into the elevator and pressed the button to go up to Gypsy's office. When the door opened Mike and the bots jumped out and, ignoring the other people in the room, walked up to a purple robot.

"You sick woman how could you do that to us?" Servo screamed.

"Yeah! I sat through that movie once and it was torture" Crow said.

"Gypsy how could you do this to us?" Mike asked.

"Because I told her to" a voice said from behind him.

Mike spun around and came face to face with Pearl Forester.

"Surprise!" Pearl said and then she laughed.


	3. Heres Timmy!

Chapter 3 Heeeeres Timmy

Pearl laughed and then she smiled.

"I have come up with a plan that will force the whole world to watch cheesy movies but I couldn't have done it with out the help of Gypsy" Pearl said "Gypsy is under my control now all thanks to Bobo over there" she pointed out the widow at a robot with a monkey on top of it "my plan will allow me to rule the world"

"You're insane!" Servo yelled at her "That robot over there is a disgrace to all robots and anyways I already tried to take over the world this way"

"I haven't even told you my plan!" Pearl said.

On the roof top of the building opposite of them Bobo was bored there was nothing on the building to do. He sighed. Suddenly there was a flash of light and a black robot that looked just like Crow appeared. Timmy walked over to Bobo and spoke in a deep voice.

"Where is Crow?" Timmy asked.

"Do you have any bananas?" Bobo asked ignoring Timmy's question.

Timmy picked Bobo up and tossed him into the wall.

"No I don't now answer my question! Where is Crow?!?!" Timmy asked

"Could you go buy some bananas?" asked Bobo

"NO! I will not buy any bananas" Timmy said he picked Bobo up and held him over the edge of the building "Now tell me where is Crow?"

"Are you sure you don't even have one banana?" asked Bobo

No! I don't have any bananas now if you won't cooperate then I will force the information out of you" Timmy said as his other hand turned into a saw.

Bobo screamed as the saw got closer.

In Gypsy's office, Pearl was talking about her plan.

"I that robot over there" she pointed "will help me take over the."

"Which one?" Crow interrupted

"What are you talking about there is only one robot over there" Pearl turned and saw Timmy attacking Bobo.

"It's Timmy!" Servo shouted.

On the other building Bobo was telling Timmy where Crow was.

"In the Gypscorp building across the street" Bobo said

Timmy tossed Bobo and turned towards the Gypscorp building. Timmy scanned the building with sensors that he had installed. He located Crow on the top floor and jumped at the building.

In Gypscorp, Servo and Crow started panicking. Timmy broke through the window and turned towards Crow.

"Target found must eliminate" Timmy said as he ran towards Crow.

Everyone screamed and ran toward the elevator as Timmy's hands changed into saws. Brain Guy popped in and, seeing Timmy, he and Pearl imminently popped out.

Mike and the bots ran into the elevator and pressed the button to go down.

"How did Timmy find us?" Gypsy asked now out of Pearls control.

"I don't know" Crow said.

The elevator suddenly came to a stop and a saw came through the roof.

"Heeeeres Timmy" Timmy screamed.

"Who's Timmy?" Mike asked

"Tell you later" Crow said

Gypsy pushed a button and the elevator doors opened. Servo looked down the shaft and saw that they were far away from the ground

"Mike I don't want to jump down there" Servo said.

"Well you're going to have to!" Mike said

Servo looked up and saw that Timmy was getting closer so he jumped. Crow followed and after him Gypsy and Mike. Servo dropped until he hit the edge a stop he climbed up and pressed and emergency open button on the wall. Crow fell and grabbed the edge that Servo was on and pulled himself up just as the door opened. They hurried through the door with Mike and Gypsy following. There was a snap behind them and the elevator came crashing down with Timmy still on top.

(I know that its ConGypsCo but Gypscorp sounded better and Pearl had a song that got cut from this chapter)


End file.
